Known liquid electrophotographic (LEP) presses generally use LEP ink containing imaging oil with volatile organic compounds (VOCs). HP ELECTROINK LEP ink produced, packaged, and shipped to printers typically contains 75 to 80 weight percent (wt %) imaging oil, depending mostly on the color. LEP ink may be further diluted, for example, to about 98 wt % imaging oil, prior to use in a press. The imaging oil may play a major role in achieving outstanding offset-like print quality with LEP presses. However, VOCs in the imaging oil are often regulated to avoid negative impact to the environment. Consequently, known LEP presses, such as the HP INDIGO 7000 Digital Press, include imaging oil recycling systems, which collect volatilized imaging oil and reuse it in the press. The imaging oil recovered from the press may exceed demand within the press for additional imaging oil, generating waste VOCs, which may be regulated substances. Known efforts to replace VOC components of imaging oil with non-VOC materials have not been successful.